You Can't Hide Forever
by Loveisnowlost12
Summary: After a horrifying event, Brooke Davis can't seem to forget it. A very different story. Brathan, Brucas, and a small amount of Leyton
1. Chapter 1

**Note** This story is pretty different. Lucas and Brooke never dated. Brooke and Peyton are still best friends, but Peyton is dating Lucas. Peyton never dated Nathan. Nathan never date Haley, but are very close friends. Lucas and Nathan do get along. This is my first one. So I hope everyone likes it, I would appreciate reviews to know how I am doing. Thanks.

Nothing belongs to me, besides the story idea.

**You can't hide forever**

"And the shadow of the day, Will embrace the world in gray, And the sun will set for you.."

_ All she could see were those eyes. Never looking away once. _

Brooke Davis woke up in a sweat. It seemed to be happening every night, the memory of what happened two weeks ago, the worst night of her life. It just kept replaying it self. She wished she could understand why it had happened, but she couldn't, making her frustration grow, more and more.

She turned to the other side of her bed, as she faced her boyfriend, Nathan Scott, sleeping ever so peacefully, making Brooke's dimples to show on her cheeks. He had woken to due to the shaking of the bed.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" Nathan questioned to his obviously sleep deprived girlfriend. This had been the third time this week that he had woken up to Brooke, unable to sleep. He was starting to question in his mind her excuses.

"Yep." Brooke said plainly with out any emotion in her voice.

"Brooke, what wrong? You have been having trouble for a while now. What's going on inside that head of yours?" He said putting every ounce of worry he had into his voice. Hearing all the worry made Brooke start to tear up. Her mind flashed back to that night.

_ She muttered "stop" threw her tears. But that word only made him more forceful. _

"Brooke? Are you listening to me?" Nathan said, bring his hand to the side of her face, resting on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Brooke wanted to let him in, to tell him what had happened, but she couldn't. She couldn't see the pain cross his face as he heard what happened. She was afraid of the wrath of his anger. So instead of telling him, she simply replied, "Nothing Nathan, it's just that I have been under a lot of stress lately. I'm sorry I have been worrying you. That wasn't my intention."

"Are you sure? I mean you have been acting different lately. Are you sure nothing is going on? You can tell me anything Brooke." He said looking straight at her, with all the love one man could feel in his eyes.

"Thank you for worrying. But I'm sure, I'm fine." Brooke said, feeling guilty for lying to the man she loved.

Just as Nathan was going to ask one more time, but Brooke grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss was filled with so much passion. It seemed to last forever, until Brooke broke away, and laid her head on his chest. He put his muscular arms around her, as he slowly drifted to sleep, leaving a trouble Brooke to her thoughts. Brooke watched her memory replay that night as she drifted to sleep, feeling safe in Nathan's arms. Wishing she could lay there forever, but knowing tomorrow she would have to face him. But for now she was safe, in her protectors arms.


	2. The Kissing Bandit

** Thank you so much for all the reviews, and support. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**You Can't Hide Forever**

Brooke carefully slipped out of Nathan's grasp, and walked into her bathroom to get ready for a whole new day. She waited to get into the shower water until the water was steaming hot. As she stepped in, she felt her body relax as the hot water poured down her face. After her shower she applied her make perfectly to show off the right parts of her face. She quietly stepped back into her room to find her boyfriend still sleeping. Brooke slowly creped to Nathan side of the bed, and kiss his lips. A few seconds later Nathan was fully awake and kissing back with great intensity. Brooke slowly broke away, and as she did, she saw a frown upon his face.

"What?" She asked, while grinning from ear to ear, already knowing answer.

"You're like the kissing bandit. Every time I spend the night, you wake me up by kissing me, and right when I'm getting into it, you pull away to get ready." He said, and by the sight of her laughing, he knew he was speaking the truth.

"Well, how else am I suppose to get you up?" Brooke said through her laughing.

"Well you could try some of the normal ways."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Calling my name a lot, shaking me, or setting a separate alarm clock for me."

"You know, you can just go home to sleep."

"Ok, fine. I'm ok with your method of waking me up, I love sleeping next to you every night, know I can protect you from everything out in the world. I just hope you don't wake everyone up that way." Nathan said with all seriousness.

"Well I love you being my protector too. And no I do not wake everyone up that way, only people I really love." Brooke said as she leaned over and kissed him ever so lightly, and walked to her closet to finish getting ready. As she did Nathan got out of bed and headed to the dresser. He opened "his" drawer in the dresser. He smiled to himself that he had a drawer in his girlfriend of three year's room. He picked out a simple pair of pants, and a shirt that Brooke bought for his birthday last month.

After he put them on, he saw Brooke walk of the closet in just a jean skirt and her black lace bra, holding out two shirts. The shirt in her right hand was low cut, and purple. In other hand was an off white tank top, and a very light pink half shirt, with buttons and little circle sequence. He pointed to the left hand, and with that, Brooke was back in the walk in closet, putting on the rest of her outfit. After a few minutes, she came out as beautiful as ever.

Brooke walked over to Nathan and gently put her arms around his neck. She quickly peck his lips and dragged him out the door, and on the way to their cars. As they got closer to their cars, Brooke let go of his arm. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "I love you." She said almost in a wispier, but loud enough for him to know what she was saying. "I love you too." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

After their goodbyes, they both walked to their own cars, as Brooke yelled "Nice shirt" with a smile big enough to see her dimples. Nathan replied quickly saying "Thanks, this girl I love bought it for me."

"Nathan Scott, do I have competition?" Brooke said with a shocked facial expression.

"I guess you'll have to see." Nathan said as he jumped in his car and sped away. Following, Brooke got in her light blue, VW Bug convertible and headed in the same direction as Nathan, to Tree hill high school. The place Brooke feared most. She didn't fear the school, just who was in it.


	3. The places we’ve come to fear th

**Thank you to everyone for reading, and reviewing. I love reviews because they make me feel appreciated and just make me feel important. I take all reviews to heart, and try to correct anything that is pointed out. Even if no one ever reviews again I will always put new chapters out. I wrote this chapter on paper first because I had a long drive. Most of it is flashback; the next chapter will be in the present. I will update as soon as I'm done writing it. Sorry if any of the writing is cheesy, I hate cheesy writing and I think mine is, but I want to write a story I like because no one else was, or just weren't updating. So thanks again. Here's the next Chapter.**

**I don't own Oth or the Charters**

**The places we've come to fear the most**

"Now it's far too late, she gone away." Maroon 5, won't go home with out you.

"_Lucas?" Brooke asked as she saw who was on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here? Especially on a Saturday night?" She asked suspiciously._

_Lucas smiled shyly as he replied, "Well I knew Nathan was going to visit his grandparents and Peyton is off at some art thing this weekend, so I thought we could do something?"_

"_That sounds better than being alone. What should we do?" She questioned. _

_After a minute of thinking, Lucas answered, "Truthfully?" Brooke nodded him to continue, "I have no idea, but just hanging out with you is always fun." Lucas finished, showing off the Scott smile, that had a strong resemblance to Nathan's. _

"_Well I'm flatter." Brooke answered with honest lacing her voice, "Well, what are you waiting for Scott? Come on in." _

And that's how it all started. Something so innocent but turn into a nightmare, fast, Brooke thought as she remembered that night. More thoughts were quickly cluttering he head, forcing her to keep replying her memories from that night.

_She and Lucas had decided to watch the movie in her room, mostly because it had the biggest TV, and had the most comfortable places to sit. So they sat on her bed and watched one of her favorites. Saw. She had come to the conclusion a long time ago, that since she had watched the movie so many times, that it was impossible to get scared anymore from watching it. Unfortunately she was wrong. Every time she saw blood, she would jump and hide her face deep into her hands. Noticing her constant jumping and face covering, along with some screams, he slowly put his arm around her, in what she thought, was a way to help her feel les scared. But that wasn't the true intention to his gesture. Brooke had start to feel safe in his arms, knowing their friendship was growing. But then she started to notice his hand slowly slipping down from her shoulder. _

_With a shift motion, Brooke knocked Lucas's hand off her. "I don't know what that was, but I think it's time for you to leave." She said, with a hint of venom in her voice. _

_That answer didn't seem to satisfy Lucas, a he quickly jumped on top of her. He placed both of her fighting hands in one of his, pressing them underneath it. With that movement, he knew he had all the strength. With his free hand, he slowly roamed her body, enjoying every inch. He then slowly start to take of her clothing piece by piece. _

_She laid there feeling so helpless. She fraught all she could, until she feel utterly exhausted. Her legs flared around hitting him, until he grab each of them and tired each of them to a separate bed post, then doing the same to her hands, but not before she hit him a few times, causing him to yell at her in pain. As he lowered himself into her, Brooke laid there feeling like she was in hell, and had no idea what she do to end up there. Her tears clouded her vision, so that she was unable to fight any longer. No matter how many times 'stop' came out of her mouth, it never seem to effected him, not one bit. His intense blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown eyes at many times that night, She wished she could have slapped his smug smirk of his face numerous times that night, but she knew there was no possible way to do that. _

_Two hours later, Lucas got out of her bed and put his clothes on. He slowly leaned in to untie the ropes, but instead pressed his lip hard against hers and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the incredible night, oh, and if I was you, I wouldn't share are special night to anyone especially, Nathan and Peyton. Night pretty girl." He slowly untied her with a satisfying smirk on his face. When he left the room, he had also left a very damaged Brooke Davis._

_She laid on the bed, clutching her knees, as she cried. She cried until she had no more tears, and the sun was shinning through the windows._

_For a week after, Brooke stayed in bed, claiming she had a bad flu. she couldn't face him, not yet. She hated seeing Nathan worried, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't tell him. She planed on staying in her bed until the end of eternity, but Nathan had giving her the best news last Sunday, Lucas had went with his mom to see his sick aunt and wouldn't be back for a week. She went everyday that week, acting as happy as she could, faking a smile to everyone. _

But now the week was over, and so was her safety zone. She wasn't ready but at least see had Nathan.

As she got out of the car, she searched for Nathan, and meet his searching eyes. And together they walked into her hell.


	4. Hell

Wow, you guys are absolutely amazing. I am so sorry for all the mistakes in the last one. I had five minutes to finish the chapter and post it. I really wanted to post it so everyone could read it sooner, so I didn't edit it. When people tell me about some mistakes, it makes me work that much harder. I get so much happiness just from reading the reviews, and seeing all the hits. You make me proud to write for you. If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know, I take everything in to consideration. Thank you all so much. I will try to update everyday, but I have school tomorrow/today. So I will try my hardest. Oh and I have to say I am so mad that October Road has been renewed because that means Jake won't be coming back for good. The song in the beginning is from CSS and is called is called hot hot sex, I think. Oh and sorry this is so long.

I don't own One tree hill or the characters. 

**Hell**

_"Music is my king size bed, Music is where I meet my friends, Music is my hot hot bed, Music is my hot hot sex. My music is where I'd like you touch."_

The halls seemed to part ways, like the red sea, as Brooke and Nathan entered the school, aka where she would have to face hell. Nathan held Brooke's hand tightly while they walked to her locker, and just before he let go, he brought her hand to his mouth and gentle kissed it, and then let it go as he started towards his locker.

As she watched him go, he turned around and mouthed 'five minutes' to her. She was so excited that she only had five minutes till they had to be in their history of film class, and five more minutes till the bell would ring. She loved that class because all they ever did was watch movies everyday, and once in a while, like a great while, they would have a test.

Brooke was getting more and more excited by the moment, until she saw Lucas walking into the history of film class. Suddenly she was reminded of all the events that happened, and felt extremely nervous.

She slammed her locker shut after getting some of her books, and then scanned the halls, until she found Nathan, waiting by the classroom door for her. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had the most wonderful boyfriend. She quickly walked up to his smiling face, and placed a very soft kiss on his perfect lips. She loving laced her small fingers into his giant ones as they slowly walked into the classroom.

As they walked in, they saw a note on the board reading that there was a new seating chart. She silently preyed to sit by a stranger, or better yet Nathan. As they looked at the seating chart, she cursed her luck. She was in the back of the room, Nathan would be two seats in front of her, Peyton next to Nathan, and of course, Lucas right next to her. She felt like throwing up, but the moment passed, and anger filled in for that feeling. She let go of Nathan's hand and made her way to Mr. Evan.

Letting him get a taste her bitchy-ness, Brooke asked him as nice as she could at the moment, "Mr. E, why the hell do we need a seating chart? We should be able to pick our seats."

Mr. Evans, cleared his throat, and answered her politely, "Well Miss Davis, no one was paying attention during the movies, and don't say you did because I remember you and Mr. Scott, Nathan that is, passed notes all the time, same with you and Miss Sawyer. I would know because I collected a few of them over time, and if I do say so my self, they were quite juicy. I have been quite disappointed not to read the latest scope from all your notes."

Brooke had embarrassment written all over her face, when Nathan grabbed her hand and walked her to her seat. Before going to his own seat, he grabbed her face and place one last kiss on her rosy lips, while a pair of intense blue eyes watched the interaction.

Brooke slowly sat as Nathan went to his seat. When he was in the seat, he turned to her and winked, after getting a returned wink, he turned back around and began to make conversation with Peyton before the class started.

After he turned away, she knew she was trapped with him. She saw him in the corner of her eye, watching herself and Nathan and she was discussed. She hated him, every inch of him. She could feel his eyes on her. She wished she could burn his eyes out, but instead she chose to ignore him.

"Brooke", she heard him speak. She was going to keep ignoring him, until he spoke again, "I know you want to talk me, or maybe you just want to do me," she could see his smug smirk in the corner of her eye.

"Go screw yourself." She replied, refusing to look at him, and speaking just loud enough for him to hear, but not to loud, so Nathan or Peyton couldn't hear her.

"Aw Brooke, don't say that, we both know you enjoyed that as much as I did."

"You're fucking sick. Don't talk to me. Ever" She said, still not looking at him.

"Brooke. I think me and you both know you wanted it." Lucas said as he leaned over, half way in the isle, so she could hear him perfectly.

Brooke turned as fast as she could and leaned in to fill in the gap between them, but yet still remaining her distant. She quickly looked over his face, noticing the bruises on his face caused by her fists, were gone. "Oh so I guess the constant repeating of 'stop', and the crying, were all the signs of how much I wanted it. And next time you try to rape me, tie me first, dumb ass." She said as loudly as she could without causing attention.

"Shut up Brooke. You don't know what the fuck your saying. Don't make me tell Nathan." Lucas threatened.

"Oh you mean that you" Brooke was about to finish, when Mr. E cut her off. "Something you would like to share, Miss Davis?" With that said, everyone was turned around to see what Brooke would answer.

"Nope, just a regular conversation between to two friends." She said, barley getting 'friends' out of her mouth. She usually didn't get embarrassed in front of crowds, but this was different, she didn't want people to know this. Three people, who were very observant, were Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas. Nathan looked very confused, why Brooke was having, what looked like a fight, with his brother, but quickly dropped it. Peyton just looked between the two, and quickly let it go. Lucas was giving her the most intense stare, almost daring her to tell people.

Mr. E was about to object before he was interrupted by the bell, sounding the start of the class. "See me after class, Miss Davis, and Mr. Scott, Lucas that is. Now, let's finish the rest of Citizen Cane from Friday."

Brooke looked at Lucas one last time, and as she did, she saw him grinning at her, with pure excitement that he would get more time with her after class. Brooke gave him her nastiest stare before she turned away to watch the most boring movie in history. She was defiantly not looking forward to after class.


	5. It sucks

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I don't want to say this meanly but please stop leaving reviews telling me to spell check. I know you are all just trying to help, and are putting it very nicely, but it is starting to discourage me and I just wish everyone would kind of lay off. **

I don't own one tree hill or the characters

**This Sucks.**

"_And we'll keep it just between us, bottled up inside. It's our little secret" _

_It sucks, Skye Sweetnam_

Brooke decided being in the same room with Lucas, for more time than usual, sucked.

They both sat at their desks after class waiting for Mr. E to give them their punishment. She could feel Lucas's eye watching her every move, just waiting for her to look at him. Before she could tell him off, again, Mr. E came into the room. He slowly approached the desks, and when he reached his destination, he dragged a desk in the front of the two students, turning it around, and them lowering down into it.

He gentle smiled, slowing his sympathy to the students in front of him. "Mr. Scott, you weren't the one caught talking, so you can go."

And before Brooke could object, Lucas sounded in.

"Mr. E, I was talking too. I don't think it's fair Brooke is the only one punished. I'll do whatever she has to." Those words caused the biggest eye roll in history from Brooke.

"Well then Mr. Scott, Miss Davis, I will see you both after school for your one hour detention." Mr. E said enjoying the different looks on the teen's faces in front of him. One was looking very pleased, while another was looking beyond annoyed.

* * *

"I hate him" Brooke said to no one as she slammed her locker.

"Who?" she heard as two muscular arms wrapped around her thin frame.

"Hi there." She responded cheerfully, as she turned to face him. "I hate Mr. E." She answered, lying through her teeth. "I have detention with Lucas, after school, so now I can't go to practice."

"I'm sorry baby." Nathan responded sincerely. "Well we can go get some dinner after practice and detention is over. Does that sound ok?"

"It sounds perfect." She said before gently kissing his lips. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, and as much as I would love to kiss you some more, we can get to math."

"Gross. Let's just skip it."

"Well if we did that, I would have to join you in detention."

"Oh come one, it would be fun. Let's do it."

"Brooke, I'm already struggling in math. I can't miss it."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just thought it might be kind of fun."

"Another time."

"Promise?"

"I promise." and with that, Brooke and Nathan walked hand in hand down the hallway to math class, with smiles visible on both of their faces, enjoying the time when they got to be together.

* * *

On the other side of the hallway.

"Lucas! Where have you been?" Peyton said as she hurried over to her boyfriend.

"I was in Mr. E's room with Brooke, getting detention." He replied with ease.

"Why? It's not like you got caught talking." Peyton said, very confused.

"Well I didn't think it was very fair that only Brooke got in trouble, so I volunteered to do whatever she had to do. And now I have detention today."

"Aw, baby, that was so sweet."

"I was just trying to be nice."

"I like when you do that, but now you won't be at practice and I won't have anyone to look at."

"Well, we can do something afterwards."

"Sounds great."

"Let's get going to class. I wouldn't want you to be late and have to miss practice too."

"So let's go then." Peyton answered as she wrapped her arm around his and headed to their next class."

**Next- Detention.**


	6. Pick me Choose me Love me

A/N- I suck. I'm sorry it has been forever. Tons of drama to deal with. But I promise this chapter will be good. Detention is not in here. Sorry. But a lot is. I think this will be Brathan but then again I don't know. There's a lot of Brucas in this one. I have a little quote from Grey's anatomy. Sorry if Lucas is a little desperate. He's very different in this story.

**Pick me. Choose me. Love me.**

Twelve minutes and thirty one seconds until school was over, and her detention would start. Brooke had started counting down in the beginning of her second hour class.

She sat at her desk thinking about what it was like at lunch.

_ Brooke walked outside and started towards her regular lunch table. She was almost there when she saw two people sitting across from Nathan. Lucas and Peyton. She knew they always sat with them, but she was starting to wish that she and Nathan went out to lunch right then._

_ So putting on her best fake smile, she continued her walk to the table._ _She gently put her tray next to Nathan's and sat down. When Nathan saw Brooke sit down he leant over for a "welcome" kiss. Brooke pressed her lips against Nathan's. It was a hard but short kiss. When they pulled away, the first thing she noticed was Lucas staring intently at her._

_ "I need to go get a water bottle for tonight's practice. I'll be right back" Nathan told the table. He got up and leant over to Brooke's ear, whispering, "Don't miss me to much."_

_"I'll try not to." She told him returning the whisper. With that Nathan went to grab his water, leaving Brooke in what could have been a nightmare. _

_ Peyton decided to fight the silence overcoming the table and turned to Lucas, asking, "How come I never get greeted like Nathan greets Brooke?" It came out as a joke, but that didn't hide the obvious hurt and confusion in her voice. _

_"Well we could start now." Lucas told Peyton before gently grabbing her face and kissing her. The kiss was returned and was quickly deepened. _

_ Brooke had her eyes everywhere but the couple. She glanced over after a while and saw him looking directly at her while still kissing Peyton. Brooke was getting angrier by each second that passed. She hated that her best friend was oblivious to what happened between herself and Lucas._

_ All of her angry was washed away when she felt a soft hand on the small of her back. She turned to find Nathan sitting beside her. She gently smiled at him and turned her head to the couple that was in front of her. She felt relief when they broke apart from their kiss. They both nodded to Nathan recognizing his presence._

_ Everything was getting back to normal until Lucas stated to talk to Nathan, "Nathan do you want to shoot some hoops at the river court tonight? I've gotta practice tonight since I'm missing practice."_

_"Sorry Luke, Brooke and I have plans tonight." Nathan told his brother, hoping he would accept his answer, but Lucas was not giving up that easy._

_"Well can't you two meet up later or tomorrow?"_

_"Lucas" Was all Nathan got in before Brooke interrupted him," Lucas, Nathan and I have plans together tonight, so drop it." Angry laced her voice, but it was only caught by the one it was meant for._

_Hearing the angry in her voice just made him even more determined. "Last time I checked, I was talking to Nathan, not you." He told her through his teeth. "So what do you say, Nathan?"_

_"Um, I guess we can." Nathan answered to Lucas. Nathan turned to face Brooke, as he said, "I'm sorry Brooke but I am captain of the team and he really needs to practice."_

_"Fine, it's ok, but just come over after you two are done." She responded, and then quickly added, "We have some business to take care of." In a husky voice, and then giving him a quick but direct wink. She then turned her head to the opposite side of the table were there an obvious argument was taking place._

_"Lucas we had plans tonight! You didn't even ask me if it was ok! You didn't even care!" Peyton yelled at Lucas and then quickly getting up and began walking back into the school. While still in hearing distance, she yelled at Lucas, "I hate you! Don't even think about following me you asshole!"_

_After the argument, the table was noticeable quiet and it stayed that way until the bell rung._

Brooke just kept thinking of all the events that had happened that day. She gazed up at the clock, six minutes and eleven seconds. She was trying to do something to occupy her remaining time left in her last class when she felt herself remembering another event from her crazy day.

_ Brooke was walking to her locker after her bio class when she was suddenly pulled into the janitor's closet. She assumed it was Nathan when he pressed his lips to hers, but she soon realized she was mistaken when she opened her eyes and found that she was actually kissing Lucas. His body was pressed against hers as well as her lips. She tired to pull away but was shoved up against a near by shelf. He pressed her hands against the shelf, while his tongue demanded for entrance, but she wouldn't give up. She could feel his hand lightly grab her breast. When she was finally able to get her hands free, she slapped him with as much force as possible, making Lucas stumble back from her. She was beginning to bring her hand up for another slap when he grabbed her hands again and shoved her up against the far wall, making Brooke whimper in pain. _

"_I'm going to tell Nathan what you did!" Brooke yelled out._

"_You mean what we did?" Lucas responded without any attempted to hide his smile._

"_You're a sick bastard! I don't care if you tell him, because he'll believe me!" Brooke hissed._

"_Who do you think he'd believe Brooke? His honest and loyal brother, or his cheating whore of a girlfriend?"_

"_He would choose me!" Brooke yelled back at Lucas._

"_Why the hell would he do that? All you are is a slut! He'd be naïve to listen to you!"_

"_He loves me! He trusts me!"_

"_For now at least, but what will happen when he realizes the truth?" Lucas questioned._

"_What that you RAPED me?!"_

"_Even if you tell him your side of the story, he'll still hate you! You didn't even fight against me!"_

"_Yes I did! I did until my legs were numb!"_

"_You and I both know you enjoyed it."_

"_What gave you that ridiculous idea?"_

"_I heard you moan a few times, that usually means you like it."_

"_In you dreams!"_

"_Well that too, but I know what I heard!"_

"_Leave me alone Lucas!"_

"_I can't! You're __Irresistible!"_

"_Go back to Peyton, Lucas!"_

"_I want you! __Pick me Brooke! Choose me! Love me god damnit!" __Lucas yelled, letting her feel his passion._

_Brooke let it sink in before whispering "I want Nathan. I'm sorry Lucas, but I can't leave him!"_

"_You're going to regret this Brooke!" Lucas said before letting her go and charging out the door, leaving an even more broken Brooke Davis._

**

* * *

****Sorry for the ! point abuse. I just thought the were necessary **

**NEXT- Detention, finally.**


	7. The games we chose to play

Ok. Sorry again. i just got my first job and i have been crazy busy with that and the holidays, and now my birthday is coming fast so i am going to be busy for a while. Thank you so much for all the reviews, i can never say how much i appreciate all the reviews and support. i will review as fast as possible. Sorry if this chapter sucks. i wrote it really fast because i was in a writing mode. Its short and sweet.

I don't own anything beside the story ideas and the words.

**The games we chose to play.**

_"And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it."_

Lying on her bed, Brooke thoughts were taking over her. She was seeing all of her memories playing out in front of her. She saw the time when she was little and fell off her bike and onto the ground crying, only to have her dad swoop her up, and attempted to clam her down. She saw the time when she went to her first party, and how nervous she was. She also saw the first time she meet Nathan. Then she saw some of her better times with Peyton. The last memory she saw was of the detention she had that afternoon, and how she sat watching the clock. She noticed that Lucas never even glanced at her or attempted to talk to her.

After her memories stopped, Brooke wonder if Lucas really meant it when he told her she would regret rejecting her. She was trying to keep her thoughts positive but the fact that Lucas and Nathan were hanging out together tonight didn't make things any easier.

* * *

Nathan dribbled around Lucas and slammed the ball into the net for only the hundredth time that night. As Nathan glanced over to Lucas to see his reaction, all he could read off his face was sadness. So Nathan did the only thing that sounded right, he threw the ball in his face. Nathan thought Lucas would notice the ball flying to wards his face but he didn't and was hit right in the nose with the ball.

"What the hell Nathan!?" Lucas yelled at his half brother with anger filling his voice.

"If someone was actually paying attention then maybe the ball wouldn't have hit them." Nathan told him.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on mind today."

"Like what?"

"Can we just not talk about it, my day has sucked enough already, I don't need it sucking anymore."

"Yeah that's fine, but you're not getting off the hook that easy, you're going to have to tell me sometime."

"Trust me I will, I just need to think about it some more."

"Okay. New subject. How are you and Peyton doing?"

"Okay I guess. I'm just getting sick of the same old same old. What about you and Brooke?" Lucas asked more for himself than Nathan.

"Better than ever, other than these dreams she has been having. She won't tell me what there about but there keeping her up a lot." Nathan told him with traces of worry in his voice.

Before Lucas could respond, the boys noticed a familiar girl getting out of her car and making her way over two them.

'Hi boys.' Was all she said before making her way over to Nathan and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Baby I thought I was meeting you later." Nathan told the beautiful brunette.

"Well I got bored. So I thought I would come watch you guys play." Brooke told him quickly glancing at Lucas, in an effort to not make it as awkward as it could have been.

"That fine with me. Lucas is it okay?"

"Sounds great."

And with that Brooke made her way over to the benches to watch the boys play.

Lucas and Nathan started up their game again for the enjoyment of Brooke. Through out the game Lucas occasionally look at Brooke, only to have his looks denied. The looks didn't fail to go unnoticed by Nathan, who was left wondering why in the world was his brother kept staring at his girlfriend, and why she wouldn't even look at him.

His questions would be answered soon enough.


	8. Authors Note

First and foremost, I would love to say how much I appreciate all the support and encouragement. Your reviews make me feel amazing and so inspired. Secondly I would like to apologize with all my heart for the lack of updating. I have been going through a major transition in my life, and as most people who have been through one know, it takes a while to sort them out. I have been so busy with working, friends, and family that I don't have anytime for myself, let alone updating. I hope you can all understand how truly sorry I am. I will be updating, but I cannot give you a firm date. Just try to stick with me. And thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
